Akito Making Sushi
by Esca Pe Galaga
Summary: Kyoya has been made the Ootori Heir. Akito  first born son  can't handle it and turns to a life of alchohol. At a certain tranny bar, he meets a certain red head, and is saved by our favourite heroine. A touching story of mateship fordged through mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Akito Making Sushi: Preface + Chapter 1.

O.O

**_Disclaimer: Ouran Doesn't belong to me._**

**Preface.**

**%**

The Ootori sons were heartless, it wasn't that they were born without one, but more, they were never taught how to use it metaphorically. No the Ootori sons always used their hearts to their full capacity as a heart, a blood pumping organ of the body. They cared for their hearts by eating low cholesterol foods, and exercising appropriately… One of the positives in being a doctor you know all the medical cheats. It was this heartlessness that made the Ootori sons both good and bad doctors. They were good, no, the best in the medical field, in theory. But when it came to the practical side of things, the lack of heart made them sem as cruel heartless old men, which they were. So they feigned compassion and heart, as they had never known how to use these hearts that they were given.

I wouldn't say that it was all Mr. Ootori's fault for raising his sons heartless; it was their own fault for submitting to the game that Mr. Ootori chose to play. But because of this games his sons ended up with varying degrees of heartlessness. One might say that Akito had the most heart, being first born he hadn't to worry, his future was guaranteed. To a point this was true, but when the second born son came along, Akito had to begin fighting for attention with his father and so Akito had lost this battle of heart.

The second born son "Sebastian" (A/N:- Couldn't find the name of the second born son ANYWHERE!) would be said to have the second most amount of heart, which I guess you could say was true, but in reality Akito and Sebastion had the same amount of heart (which is roughly the same amount as the Grinch's in the beginning)

So you must be thinking that Kyoya would have no heart at all, well then you would be wrong! Kyoya had won the battle of the heart. Being in the host club and 'broadening his horizons' had shown Kyoya there was more to this world than just money, and that he should care for things.

This was the game that Mr. Ootori chose to play, and all he had to show for it was 2 heartless sons, and a son who feigned heartlessness, but used is connections, his power and his money, to care for those he loved most. It was this heart, and feigned heartlessness that allowed Kyoya to win the Heart race.

**%**

Chapter 1.

**%**

"In 8 weeks I shall officially step aside and allow my youngest son, Kyoya Ootori to step up and take full control of the Ootori estate."

**%**

7 nights have passed.

**%**

Akito Ootori, eldest son and rightful heir to the Ootori estate was busy making his way to a bar even further down in the social chain. Along the way he popped a few ecstasy tablets, and was riding along on a forbidden high, feeling as if nothing could touch him. Excitedly he stepped into 'Wonderland' and let himself sink into the blaring of the music. Akito's favorite thing about this district was that there was no bouncers, no one to stop him from entering, he made his way up to the bar and ordered their strongest drink, when suddenly a camera was shoved in his face, the paparazzi.

Groggily he grabbed his drink and pushed the reporter away, in the frenzy he forgot to pay, the bartender called out, security came in, next thing you know he was sitting on his arse in a puddle of muddy garbage water. His drink taken away from him. He sat there like that, in the drizzling rain for who knows how long when two finer looking gentlemen, not nearly as high as his class, but definitely rich, came out of the bar. They were wasted with a whore strung between them.

"Where too next milady?" There speech as loud and slurred from the affects of the alcohol.

"Transalcohol, they have a new bartender who hasn't a heart" The whore replied, she was wasted but looked like she could handle her alcohol better than them.

"Do they have anything good"

"Only the strongest drink in Japan... RocketFeul"

A limosine pulled in and the three got in, heading off to Transalcohol.

Akito hailed a cab, jumped in, "Transalcohol please"

**%**

It was well past midnight when the taxi made it to the bar and the rain was pouring down, covering everything in a film of caught air pollution. It was a dreary looking bar, hidden deep in the unchartered waters of Commoners Land. There was no fancy neon sign advertising its presence. No security cameras or guards, no bouncer, or a huge line up to get in, instead there was a vibe, one of friendliness and welcoming, an open heart and he was drawn into its embrace. He slugged through the door and his mind made a run for the toilet, then thought better of it and made an exit through the nearest open exit, which happened to be his dropped jaw.

Transalcohol was a transvestite bar. The entire space was filled with them, with occasional non cross dressing person here and there. He looked to his left and saw the whore and her gentleman sitting in a corner, they were talking and laughing with other transvestites. He couldn't hear what they were saying not because of the music, but because the acoustics were so good. The music wasn't blearing, and had more of a lullaby sound, with a deep bass, which lulled you into a void, made you want to sway your hips and just let yourself be eaten, it probably didn't help that he was pumped up on drugs. Slowly he made his way over to the counter when a working cross dresser intercepted him, "Hey honey you look wasted, maybe you should go home, the new manager doesn't have a care in the world for people's health, he'll just let you get more and more drunk until you can no longer see in front of you"

Perfect, thought Akito, this is what he'd been looking for. "Hey, I don't need no help from some cross-dressing freak like you, now get outa my way" he pushed the cross dresser away.

"Hmpf" the cross dresser wacked his handbag over Akito's head, "People these days, have NO respect for ladies" Then he turned and walked out of the bar.

Akito made his way up to the bar, took out a wad of cash and said "as many rocketfeuls this will buy."

Everyone in the room went silent, as if the whole purpose of the quietness of the bar was so that people could hear a taboo word such as 'rocketfuel'.

The bar tender smiled a crooked smile and counted his money, "5 Rocketfuels coming up"

Akito looked back at the money and nearly had a heart attack, that amount of money would barely be enough to buy him a glass of water at Ouran Academy, let alone an alcoholic drink, yet here he was having 5 of the strongest drink in all of Japan with it... "Amazing" he whispered

The glasses were generously sized, filled with a clear substance that looked very much like lemonade. He picked up the glass closest to him and brought it to his face. He was nearly knocked out by the stench alone.

"Wow your brave!"

"And cute too"

"Hey you wanna get together later honey?"

"5 Rocketfuels, he must be CRAZY!"

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

A small crowd had begun to gather around him, just as a red headed man walked into the bar. Akito gulped down the first drink ad gasped for air…. 'WhY HADN'T SoMEoNE TolD Him ABOUT This!' his brain screamed at him. The red headed man made his way closer to the bar, as Akito chugged down another three, the crowd still cheering. He picked up the 5th rocketfuel, just as the red headed man was filled in by one of his friends.

"DON'T drink THAT!" yelled out the red headed cross dresser, as he pushed his way through the crowd.

***Random song and dance***

Lost and insecure,  
>You found me, you found me,<br>Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
>Why'd you have to wait?<br>Where were you?  
>Where were you?<br>Just a little late,  
>you found me, you found ME!<p>

***End of Random song and dance***

Akito found a small crowd gatering around him, what was the big deal, he could handle the strongest drink his usual bar woud hand him. He gulped it down and gasped for air. Why hadn't someone told him about this polace sooner? He chugged down 3 more glasses, he had one left, when a red headed cross dresser walked into the bar. Cheers went up through the crowd, then they started to dissapate, back into the lull of the bar. He was beginning to feel dizzy, and the red headed crossdresser was coming closer, "Oh your a big idiot"

Akito, slumped out of the stool and lay on the floor dozing into a realm between sleep and insanity, whilst the redheaded crossdresser began yelling at the bar tender.


	2. Chapter 2

Akito Making Sushi.

O.o

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**_

**Chapter 2.**

**%**

The pirouette of lightning and drum beat of thunder startled Akito out of his wonderland. He took a hand to the throbbing bongo beat in his head and slowly began to sit up, before he was even 50 degree's a small hand darted out and tried to push him back down, as another strike of lightning danced across the sky, the beat sounding momentarily later. With hazy eyes he followed the retreating arm back under the kotaktsu, to a heap of whimpering blanket. Akito reach for the heap, trying to do something with it, but he wasn't sure what. Instead the rush of movement made his stomach decide to quit as keeper of the food, and he threw up instead. The blanket fell away from the heap, revealing a terrified face in the undercoat of the lightings white tutu. The vomit continued its march on the haven the blanket creature had made under the table, hastily the blanket creature began making its retreat, hitting its human like head on the low ceiling of the table, as another white dancer pirouetted across the sky to the low rumble of bass. The creature shrieked, its hair standing out in all directions as it turned a ghostly white. Finally the creature made it out from under the table and into the cold embrace of a nearby wardrobe, which was incontinently filled with poisonous mushrooms. Akito's vision blurred, emphasis being made on the mushrooms and he slowly dipped back into his realm of halfness, sprawled out on the floor unable to help himself.

**%**

A tendril of steam carrying the scent of miso soup crawled out of the pot it was stewing in and floated across the room in lazy swirls, filtering itself through the paper doors and marched two fold up Akito's right nostril. Slowly Akito opened one eye, then the other, then blink. He repeated this process several times, slowly the inner Ootori made his way to the surface of the empty shell that had become of Akito. The clang of pots and pans, cupboards being rustled through and the low mumble of a complaining person assaulted his ears. Such sounds would never be heard in the Ootori household, yet such sounds were welcome to his empty ears. The room was the perfect temperature, despite all the luxuries the Oorori home had to offer, it always seemed to be a few degrees below comfortable; due to the frozen hearts that roamed its halls. This room however was comfortable, physically and metaphorically. He could feel the floor through the futon he was sleeping on, but the way the futon seemed worn out in only certain places showed him that it had been well used and cared for. The sheets, though clean, had a stain of memories on them. He could almost feel the happiness, the sorrow, and now his own vomit, emitting out of them. His inner Ootori was telling him to run, to leave this place as soon as possible it wasn't natural for something to be this warm, this comfortable, this welcoming, this, this… there were no words to describe the feeling… it was just 'this'. His inner Ootori was banging and clanging inside the little box it had hid itself in, trying desperately to escape, whilst the empty shell decided it wanted some of this warm filling and so Akito lay there.

However the empty shell was new to this commandeering business, and did not secure the padlock on the inner Ootoris' cage properly, and with a final rush of rationality Akito made the long hike up into the land of upright… His Ootori training keeping him from wincing as the bongo drums in his head went to a rave party for a gig.

The faint aroma of the miso intensified at this height, in a huge inhale of breath it raced up his nose, taming the bongo and chased his inner Ootori to the edge of his left ear. So far to the edge, that one simple push would have all his Ootori training out the window, metaphorically speaking. A damp cloth fell from the air and landed with a soft 'thunk' in his lap. Sheepishly he rubbed his brow. A bowl filled with vomit, lay far enough to not be able to smell it, and re puke, but still close enough for it to be of convenient use, was sitting next to a bucket filled with clothes that had mopped up his vomit from the previous night.

The door slid open, a platoon of miso aroma lines catapulted themselves over to him. Akito got giddy within them, they muted the stench of vomit, and sent him into a land of lull.

"Here take one of these" A girl with short brown hair, wearing the Ouran male uniform.. WAIT Ouran MALE uniform? So this chick was a dick? But more importantly, if she goes to Ouran she probably knows of Kyoya… Hell even if she DIDN'T go to Ouran she probably knows of Kyoya! Then she probably knows of me! He started looking around, trying to find a way to not take the pills the girl/boy was offering.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost" she smiled. It was really cute, and calmed him immediately; he wished that she would smile like that all the time.

"Where am I?" he asked, Ootori mode turned on full blast.

"Well right now you are in apartment 15, Fujioka residence"

"And where is apartment 15?"

"Well this apartment is in south Tokyo (Don't know where ouran is… Can't remember any spots in Tokyo at the moment ahahah)"

Hmm, South Tokyo, land of the commoners… that's right he ventured deep into their lands last night in search of a bar famous for its shady bar tender and highly toxic drinks… now he was in the home of one of these repulsive things, he wasn't even sure you could call them human, commoners 'apartments'.

"I see" Akito said.

"Well I have to get going for school, my dad will be home soon, he wants to talk to you, so don't go anywhere kay?" another cute smile. Akito just nodded dumbly and watched as the commoner made its way out the door in the Ouran uniform… oh he had so much he wanted to ask that commoner… but for now, time to think up an escape plan.

**%**

Akito had been resting peacefully. The miso that the girl/boy had left was tasty, and gone within a few minutes. After he'd eaten it, he'd decided to go back to sleep, feeling in the mood for a digestion nap. When he awoke again, the bowl of vomit was gone, the miso soup tray had been taken away, was the commoner home? He looked around in happiness, bit alas only the red headed cross dresser from the previous night could be seen, paying his respects to a shrine. Not wanting to intrude Akito lay down again, but his shuffling must have disturbed the cross dressers haven of silence because he suddenly turned around, a sweet smile that was masking a demon waiting to be unleashed was in full view.

"Well" The cross dresser opened its mouth as if ready to swallow the eldest Ootori whole, "What do we have here?"

The cross dressers voice was a match for his father's when he was blatantly hiding his demon under his happy sounding voice. Akito shuddered at thinking what the two of them would be like in the one room, especially if they were having a face off. Then he smirked, his father having a face off with a cross dresser hahaha.

"A freshly awoken drunk hmm?" Suddenly the cross dresser was kneeling before him, tears in his eyes… Akito wasn't sure if they were real or not.

"Do you see this lovely apartment? It is the last living memory, me and my beautiful, adorable, stunning, elegant *continuous overdoing praise for the next 5 minutes* daughter Haruhi have of Kotoko, my beautiful wife and Haruhi's late mother!"

Akito wasn't really sure where this was going.

"And now we are at risk of losing it all because of some silly punk who decided to down 5 rocketfuels" Eyes of the demon locked onto Akito, "We took him in" Angelic tears face," And looked after him when he was in trouble! If it wasn't for my lovely daughter then he would have died last night, out in the cold, on the unforgiving streets of down town commoner Tokyo! Ahh" with a final dramatic flourish the tears were gone and the demon man was back, "Unless that certain young man is willing to keep quiet and act like this incident never happened"

Akito nodded, "Your secrets safe with me"

Personally Akito didn't really want his secret to get out either. His father would most likely kill him for going into commoner land, and then drinking with them and then being rescued by a cross dresser. But it still didn't explain why that girl was wearing the Ouran uniform!

"Well I'm off to go celebratory shopping. You can either leave now and return home, or you can rest here a little longer, I can cook some 2 minute ramen if you would like. Haruhi always locks all the cupboards on me… something about how I'm irresponsible in the kitchen or something like that."

"Oh no, thanks for the offer I must decline. I think I shall head off home, but thank you ever so much for taking care of me last night."

No problems" The red headed cross dresser led Akito to the front door; they both trotted down the stairs and walked in separate directions.

**%**

Akito pulled into the nearest ATM to pull some money out for a taxi ride back to the land of the rich.

Denied.

Smirking he tried again.

Denied.

Okay there was something wrong with this ATM. He went into the bank and tried at the desk.

"I'm sorry sir but this account was shut down."

"What about all related and associated accounts?" Akito asked, a slight tinge of panic was hidden in the undertone of his hung-over voice.

"Well the trust fund has begun to be emptied, but you can only take a certain amount of money out at a time. However all access had been barred. All I can give you is the remaining money from a backup account, that is in foreign currency, I shall convert it now"

The bank lady busied herself with the computer, the machine counted out the change, then she handed over the grand total of 1000 yen.

Akito sweat dropped. Looked like he wouldn't be returning to the land of the rich so soon after all. He pulled out his phone and called his father.

"Hello Ootori-Sama's office"

"Ahh, Mary, put me through to my fater please."

"Right away sir."

"Mr. Ootori"

"Father"

"Ahhh, so you have called"

"Why were my accounts cancelled?"

"Well as of now you are disowned and no longer have the right to call yourself an Ootori of this social standing. You are hence forth known as Akito"

"Why?"

"Why? Ha, have you not looked in the papers, any son who bashes on staff is no son of mine"

"How, can, I, redeem, myself?" Akito had fallen to his knees in them middle of the bank.

"I'll give you the rest of the money from your trust. With it, you must start your own empire and show me that you're are worthy of being an Ootori. I shall not interfere or watch your progress, but heed my warning, if anything shady happens, then you shall face the consequences"

"Yes Father"

Akito hung up the phone and headed glumly out the door, bumping into the same figure from the apartment that morning… what was her name Haruhi.

"Sorry" she looked up at him and smiled.

SO CUTE

"Ahh, Mister, from this morning… Dad told me that you left. Well, goodbye"

Akto watched as she walked further into the bank.

"Ahhh Haruhi, have you come to reay some more of your fathers debt?" the bank lady that had just served him said with a smile to the girl

DEBT?

"Yes, how much is left?"

"Hmmm let me see. Well it appears he went on a shopping trip and bought some expensive shoes, so that brings your debt back up to the fine total of 300 000 yen"

Haruhi sweat dropped.

HOW CAN SHE AFFORD TO GO TO OURAN? Was all that was racing through the ootori part of his brain, but the Empty shell was saying, go help her out.

Sighing Haruhi paid the bank lady.

She turned and left.

Akito quickly went up and checked how much money was left in his Trust.

'Perfect' a Cheshire smile made its way onto his face.

"Ahhh Fujioka-san wait up!"

**%**

Akito was bowing before the girl, "Please, I've been kicked out of my home, I have nowhere else to go. I just need somewhere to stay, at least until"

"Ahh, your making a scene" she didn't look happy, "Please get up"

Akito humbly obeyed.

"I have 1000 yen, and I will pay 1000 yen a month, please just let me stay with…"

Haruhi's eyes twitched at the sound of 1000 yen a month. She blew out a sigh, "I guess you can move in with us"

And just like that Akito became part of the Fujioka family.


End file.
